ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bugs Bunny, Attorney at Law
is an American adult animated comedy court television series serving as a spin-off to , being created by and . It is produced by 11:36 Entertainment, Warner Bros. Animation and Williams Street and it airs on Adult Swim since November TBDth, 2018. Synopsis Set two years after Harvey's final case, Warner Bros.' mascot Bugs Bunny receives a tempting offer from Blossom Utonium to continue his legacy and join the law firm solving cases involving characters from either Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera or Adult Swim, even if some of them are rather bizarre. Characters Main *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a TBD rabbit/hare who is now an attorney seeking for any case that might be TBD. *'Cassandra "Cassie" Cage' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - Bugs' rather sassy secretary who often takes care of TBD. *'Dexter' (voiced by Candi Milo) - Bugs' TBD Russian-accented paralegal who spends most of his time TBD. *'Blossom Utonium' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - the rather young but resourceful and calm head of Utonium & Utonium who often warns Bugs about possible cases against him. *'Courage the Cowardly Dog' (voiced by ) - a scaredy beagle who TBD. Judges *'Charlotte Painex' (also voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - a TBD witch judge who is infamous for sleeping with several clients TBD. *'Aku' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD *'Benson Dunwoody' (voiced by Sam Marin) - an anger-prone judge who TBD. *'Granny' (also voiced by Candi Milo) - a friendly elder judge who is an old friend of Bugs, often considering him TBD. *'Alien' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - an idiotic judge who people don't know how he got that position since he's constantly causing TBD. *'Rick Sanchez' (voiced by Justin Roiland) - an alcoholic judge who is obsessed with TBD. Rival lawyers *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - Bugs' greedy but TBD best friend who, despite being a rival lawyer to him, is rather friendly and is often obsessed with money, often trying to TBD his clients. *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Red' (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - a TBD space captain who is known for TBD. *'Bunnicula' (voiced by ) - a TBD vampire rabbit who is rather energetic and often causes chaos when he eats TBD. *'The Grim Reaper' (voiced by Greg Eagles) - the Jamaican-accented personification of Death who TBD. *'Malcom Fitzcarraldo/The Monarch' (voiced by ) - TBD Clients Bugs' clients *'Kitrina' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a TBD teenage girl who is suing Anna for attemptedly trying to set the Red Oak Castle on fire due to pure drunkness, hiring Bugs as her lawyer to keep her clean. *'Frank Woodson' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - a TBD teenager who is recently under fire by allegedly sleeping with his sister Emma and hires Bugs to protect him from TBD. It's eventually revealed that Emma raped him. * Rivals' clients *'Anna' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - a TBD duchess hailing from the Shark Realm who TBD. She is found or innocent. *'Yosemite Sam' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - an anger-prone Southern-accented criminal who is put into court by TBD. * Others *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Bugs' TBD girlfriend who now works as a teacher and occasionally aids him to TBD. *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD *'Professor Utonium' (voiced by Tom Kane) - Blossom's TBD creator/father who TBD. *'Claire the Ghost' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a TBD ghost girl who randomly appears to TBD. * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *Despite being set in the same continuity as Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, neither Harvey, Phil Ken Sebben or their associates appear at all. though? * Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2018 television series debuts Category:Flash-animated series Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Williams Street Category:Adult Swim Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas